Pianoman
by Vivorodz
Summary: Jack learns something new about Daniel as he drops by unannounced. First story, just a bit of fluffy friendship.


Authors Note: Please realize that any recognizable material is NOT owned by me. I do not wish to make any money from this story, and I am just borrowing Jack and Daniel for a little while. I'll put them back just like I found them I promise!

* * *

As Jack walked down the hallway towards Daniel's door he could hear quiet music drifting softly through the door. His interest peaked; he stood still for a few minutes not wanting to disturb his friend recuperating from their latest disaster with the bright evidence of a hand-device burn clearly evident on his forehead. Janet had just let him leave the Infirmary after two days of observation on the strict orders that he was to take it easy and have Jack look after him. Under no circumstances was he to take any work home from his office and Jack thought he might try to cheer Daniel up with some beer and pizza like old times and maybe even let him control the remote for once, even though there was a Blackhawks game on tonight he didn't want to miss.

_Hmm, I've never heard this one of Danny's CDs before – I wonder when he picked this one up since we have been off-world so much lately…_ thought Jack as he stood there listen to the quiet jazz. But then the beers started getting a little heavy and the pizza couldn't wait forever so he gently placed the six-pack on the floor and let himself in using his spare key and called out to Daniel as he entered the apartment carrying the still warm take-out. "Hey! Danny, when did you get a chance to go buy a new CD? I haven't even seen you leave the mountain for about two weeks before we went to P3X-whatever…"

"Jesus Jack!" yelped Daniel as the piano abruptly stopped and Daniel turned to face his best-friend as he entered unannounced into the apartment. "Why didn't you knock like a normal person?"

"Whatcha talking about Daniel? We're family, or at least close enough anyway. I haven't knocked in ages. Besides, why else would you give me a key if you didn't want me to use it?" Jack retorted as he struggled to pick up the beers and carry the pizza without dropping, back to the apartment still not realizing where Daniel was currently sitting. "And hey, it's no big deal; you didn't need to stop the CD just because I came over. I kinda liked it from what I could hear in the hall…" Finally making it into the room Jack turned around and froze as he looked up and saw Daniel sitting on the piano bench behind his warm-oak colored upright Boston piano situated by the windows in his living room.

"Oh, wow Daniel. I never knew you could play that thing; or at least not like that. Where have you been hiding that talent all these years? I thought you had that thing just for atmosphere and decoration like most people."

"Just because we're good friends Jack, doesn't mean you know everything about me. I don't play in public so there was no reason for you to know how I play and now can we just forget about it and pretend this didn't happen?" A sheepish looking Daniel said quietly as he turned back to the keyboard, crossing his hands over his chest protectively in a signature self-hug gesture.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute. Why do we need to do that? You're pretty good, Danny-boy, why would you hide that?" answered Jack as he put down the food and beer on the Kitchen table.

"I only play for myself, when I need to think. It's personal, really, not for entertaining the masses. Besides, I'm not that good anyways. Can you imagine me playing in a club somewhere? They would laugh me off the stage in a heartbeat."

"I don't know where you got that crazy idea. I think you're certainly better than that last joker we heard down at Riley's a couple months back. Come on, why're you holding out on me?" Jack was shocked to think that Daniel thought so little of his playing, especially since he thought it was a professional recording he was listening to out in the hall.

"No reason, really. I guess I just wanted to keep it to myself. I haven't played seriously since college so I'm a bit rusty. Either way, that pizza isn't going to stay warm forever and there's a documentary on aboriginal tribal tattoos I wanted to catch since I have the time and Janet wouldn't let bring any translations home." said Daniel as he stood and crossed over towards the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll let it go this time, but you haven't heard the end of me on this, Mr. Pianoman. At least you look a little better and not so burned to a crisp in the face region. Any chance for ESPN instead? The Blackhawks are on tonight and I forgot to set the VCR at my place before I left for work this morning."

"Sure, Jack. Just don't forget that Mrs. Taylor downstairs still hasn't forgiven us for terrifying her cockatiel the last time the Blackhawks went into overtime and you yelled at the tv the entire time."

"Hey! That was a sham! They should have never put Brent Sopel in the box for that! No way it was high-sticking!" whined Jack as he twisted the cap off his beer, and another typical Friday began.

* * *

Fine

* * *

Please let me know what you think, I appreciate any and all constructive criticism. 


End file.
